My Ultimate Choice
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Stefan is a new vampire and meets Elena, a human. But when the town's vampire hunt becomes more than a small whisper and Elena finds the truth, she has to decide who to be loyal to. Her family, or the love of her life . . .
1. Stefan

**Stefan is a new vampire and meets Elena, a human. But when the town's vampire hunt becomes more than a small whisper and Elena finds the truth, she has to decide who to be loyal to. Her family, or the love of her life . . .**

Stefan walked through the silent, humid town. His gums were throbbing and his insatiable lust for blood, among other things, was driving him to madness. He'd only just drank the sweet blood of a virginal apothecary countess, but he felt as though he had washed up onto a shore on some far away land. Dying of thirst.

He would damn his brother for all eternity for doing this to him. When Stefan had questioned him of it, Damon refused, with a smirk, to let Stefan know the name of whom had given him this 'dark gift'. It was 1819, and Stefan was sure he had contracted the deadly disease but now he knew the truth. All of the broken mythological tales were true. He was what they called _Vampyr_.

Stefan dropped to his knees, pleading with god, the devil, or anyone who was listening to take this curse away from him. He didn't rejoice in the killing of humans as his brother did. But only in that perfect moment, when he had reached the second to last drop of blood, did he find peace.

"Sir?" a young voice prodded.

Stefan turned to see a young boy holding some form of fruit in his hand. "You alright?" the young boy squawked. But all Stefan could focus on was the sound of the boys heart. And the vein that was ever so prominent in his neck. Stefan's heart started racing.

"Leave." Stefan said harshly. It took every last drop of whatever was human inside him to not lung at the little boys throat. The boy stayed for a moment but then quickly jogged away. Stefan's throat felt as though someone had pulled the latch of a hot air had he let that go by. Suddenly his body gave out from under him. Everything went black.

When Stefan awoke he was in a cabin room. He heard small whispers on the other side of a door.

"_Daddy, please!"_ a female voice whispered.

An older man's gruff voice retorted, "Damn it child, you know how dangerous this is. You know! How could you even try this to us, our family?"

The musical female voice sighed, "Daddy, he isn't a vampire. Vampires look like demons. Isn't that what Honoria Fell told the town? He doesn't look like a demon, he looks like an angel."

A small smirk pulled up onto Stefan's lips. Suddenly there was a rap at the door. "Yes? Stefan nearly croaked out in pain. His throat felt as though it had been rubbed raw. In stepped a small figure.

A beautiful girl with long, flowing brown tresses and hazel pools were her eyes. He was taken back by her inconceivable beauty. "Hello." She said in a small voice.

"I'm Elena Gilbert."

**Please tell me how you liked it, first chapter reviews NEEDED!**


	2. Elena

Elaina Gilbert. It was a disappointingly small name for such a harmonious beauty as she was. She sat next to his form on the bed, her father leering from the door. "I'm the one who found you . . ." she mused. He heard the splashing of a bowl and glanced down, noticing for the first time the wash cloth and warm water she cradled in her lap. She dabbed the cloth in the water and tapped it to his dirty face. "You seemed lost. Do you know where you are? Your name?"

He was silent. All he could register was the part of him wanting to rid this young woman of her innocence battling the part of him who wanted to shred her throat. "Ste-fan?" he sounded out. It seemed like a question.

"Stefan." She smiled, continuing cleaning his face. "What brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asked. He didn't know why he did it, but in lieu of responding, he simply reached up to stroke her cheek. She inhaled sharply but didn't withdraw from his touch. "You are very beautiful, Elena Gilbert." A pale pink rose to her cheeks and his unbeating heart swelled.

"Young man, my daughter isn't here to make you a lay-" he stepped forward.

"Father!" Elena scolded him, but her father continued.

"Keep your hands off of her."

Stefan let his thumb caress the soft chin before dropping his hand. "My apologies sir. I had no intention of defiling your daughter. I was just commenting on her lovely features-"

"Well keep your comments to yourself." He turned and walked away.

Elena strained the towel again, rubbing it along his jaw. "You'll have to excuse father. I'm his only child and since mother passed he's been far more protective of me."

"And as he should be." Stefan breathed. "A beauty as rare and pure as you should be protected." He caught her hand as it came to his cheek again. "But your father doesn't need to be the one who takes the job."

She ducked her head and giggled. "Mr. Stefan, you say such things. Quite the charmer, I'm sure you've always been." She stood to leave with the bowl.

"Elena, I heard you and your father talking about, was it vampires? Have there been attacks in the area?" He knew what he was doing. He was fishing. Elena nodded, but seemed unfazed. "You aren't scared?"

She smiled, "Unlike my father and the rest of the towns' men, I have better things to occupy my time than chasing monsters." Stefan smiled after her as she left.

**This was really ass but I needed to update :\ - IDEAS NEEDED!**


End file.
